White
by Page of Cups
Summary: Recently, Riku found he loved the color white. Namiku. Oneshot.


**Penname: **Page of Cups

**Email**: White

**Rating: **K

**Pairing**: Hints of Namiku

**Summary**: Recently, Riku found he loved the color white.

**DISCLAIMER: Haven't written a disclaimer in ages. Funny thing is, like everything I've ever written a fanfic for, I own _nothing_ in the Kingdom Hearts empire. As always, I'm broke and am therefore making no money off this trifle of a story.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I have not written fanfic in ages. When I say ages, I mean years. I don't know if this is any good, makes any sense, or what, but this was my attempt to get back into writing. I like it. I hope you like it, too.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2**: I have not written fanfic for the Kingdom Hearts fandom yet. This is my first. Once again, take with a grain of salt.

* * *

Riku found that he had recently come to love the color white. White was not—as most people say—colorless or nothing at all; white embraced all colors, and it was from white that all colors came. It was white light that allowed colors to be seen in the first place. White was everything.

Black, on the other end of the color spectrum, was nothing. Black was colorless—devoid. Black was empty, nothing, a shell. Black was darkness where color could not be seen, and the only images obtained within darkness came from that last shred of white light. In true darkness, all was black; nothing exists as nothing can be seen.

Which was why, sometimes, Riku had a hard time believing Naminé was a true Nobody.

Riku had opened the heart of Destiny Islands to allow the Darkness in. He opened his heart to darkness, and allowed it to be corrupted until he was behind the Door of Darkness itself. Riku escaped that Darkness by following the only Light he had left—Sora and Kairi—only to find himself battling the darkness within him inside the prison walls of Castle Oblivion, which tortured and taunted him with every floor he ascended. Riku battled the Darkness within himself only to happen upon the realization that there was nothing he could do about it.

Riku had seen a lot of things—dark and light—and Naminé fell into the latter.

Naminé stayed on the second floor of DiZ's mansion in the white room. Naminé dressed in a simple white dress. Naminé broke apart the perfect unmarked white pages of her sketchbook with color.

She was born of Kairi's heart, or at least that's what DiZ told him. This whole Nobody thing was still new to Riku, and hard to wrap his mind around, but Naminé was the hardest part of it all. Nobodies were supposed to be nothings without hearts, but Naminé was nothing like that. DiZ told him it was because she was special—Naminé hadn't been made like other Nobodies, but rather when Sora released Kairi's heart from within himself. Kairi had never given her heart over to the Darkness. This unusual turn of events left Naminé as her own being with a power to control Sora's memories and the memories of those whose hearts were linked to him.

That, and Naminé was Light. People without hearts weren't Light.

Riku, having already met Naminé before ever knowing about this Nobody business, liked her instantly. Their second meeting, however, proved to be a bit more awkward. By that point, Riku agreed to help DiZ with his quest in eliminating Xemnas (the leader of Organization XIII, and in an ironic turn of circumstances, the Nobody of the guy whose Heartless had possessed Riku not all that long ago). By that point, all this Nobody business had come to light, and Riku was feeling rather pissed off about being duped not by the Ansem that asshole had claimed to be, but the Heartless of some guy, Xehanort. By that point, Naminé wasn't just some pretty girl he'd met once, and was trying to restore the memories in Sora that she had taken apart in the first place. Now she was Kairi's Nobody, and that was, to put it bluntly, really weird.

At first, he'd looked for traces of Kairi. They were both kind, looked somewhat alike, sweet, and braver than most girls he knew. That was where the similarities ended. Where Kairi was loud and brash, Naminé was quiet and soft-spoken. Where Kairi had the feisty attitude and fiery personality to match her equally exuberant red hair, Naminé was reserved and could keep herself entertained for hours with some paper and colored pencils. Kairi was friendly and outgoing; Naminé was shy, but friendly. The most obvious, at least to Riku, was where Kairi never seemed to be bothered by much (and if she was, she had certainly never showed it), Naminé's pain reflected in her eyes. Kairi was vivid red; Naminé was white.

Riku liked to visit Naminé while DiZ was busy attempting to track down a Nobody named Roxas. Their visits had a very routine comfort to them. Riku could enter the white room and watch Naminé until she finished her latest sketch. Sometimes they'd be of Sora, or something she'd seen in Sora's memories. Sometimes they were from the few memories she had in her short life. He'd even caught her sketching him a time or two.

Eventually, Naminé could be counted on to finish her drawing and lay it aside. She always greeted him the moment he appeared in her doorway, and once she finished, her full attention turned to him. Their friendship was an odd one, formed by a simple lack of options when it came to human companionship. It had grown from that in little time, though, to a friendship Riku treasured. Naminé was always so open that Riku felt comfortable talking to her about everything. Sometimes he'd talk about life on Destiny Islands. If he needed to, he could tell Naminé about what it had been like in Hollow Bastion or in the World of Darkness without feeling shame.

Naminé, at times, would talk, and Riku would sit back in one of those simple white chairs and listen. She had a soft, beautiful voice that Riku could listen to until the day he died. He'd look around the white room and think about the untainted cleanness of the color white, the beauty of its sheer simplicity. Naminé's soft voice would sing through his ears, and Riku felt that part of Darkness still inside him soften, if only for those few moments.

Naminé didn't talk about serious issues as often as Riku, but when she talked of the pain she felt knowing she was a Nobody—believing that she shouldn't exist—and how she dreamed of having a heart of her own, Riku felt his own heart tighten. She spoke of emotions, and that though she wasn't supposed to have a heart, how she often felt like she did. She wondered if it meant nothing—if her very own emotions were just a fabrication.

It was times like these, Riku would look at nothing but Naminé and think of how beautiful she was, how she was nothing like Kairi. He wanted to give her the things she yearned for. Wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Riku wanted to tell her those emotions she felt were real, but not having any way to prove this to her, would sit back and listen. It was what she needed, and Riku could oblige.

Riku had fallen for a lot of things in his life. As a kid, he'd fall for anything someone older than he told him to be truth. He'd briefly fallen for Kairi almost two and a half years ago. When Xehanort's Heartless (Ansem, his ass) convinced him to open the heart of Destiny Islands for his research on the worlds, Riku had fallen for that. All Maleficent had to do was show him Sora with some new friends, and he'd fallen for her lies.

This had to be the worst yet.

Recently, Riku found he loved the color white.

* * *

_Once again, don't know if this is crap, but feel free to leave a Review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. I also tried to read through and fix any spelling errors, but its 5:15 in the morning, so I apologize for any typos._

_If you must complain, please don't flame._


End file.
